Conventionally, in a case where a global shutter is realized in a solid-state imaging element typified by a CMOS, a method for temporarily holding a charge photoelectrically converted by a photodiode (PD) or the like in a charge storage unit such as an FD and then reading out the charge is known.
In addition, in order to suppress stray light with respect to an FD, a configuration is known in which the FD is disposed below a light shielding wall disposed between pixels (in a light incidence direction) (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a configuration of a conventional solid-state imaging element in which an FD is disposed below a light shielding wall.
In the solid-state imaging element 10, a light shielding wall 16 in which a metal material or the like is embedded is formed between pixels of an Si substrate 11. A PD 13 is formed inside each pixel region of the Si substrate 11, and an FD 14 is formed below the light shielding wall 16 (in a light incidence direction). In addition, a color filter 12 and an on-chip lens (not illustrated) are formed above the Si substrate 11.
In the solid-state imaging element 10, light condensed by the on-chip lens and incident on the PD 13 via the color filter 12 is converted into a charge. The converted charge is accumulated in the FD 14 and then read out at a predetermined timing and converted into a pixel signal.